pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero
See also: Hero Class The hero is the most valued unit in any Patapon army. Highly customizable, the hero is an important story charecter as well as your Patagate avatar. Heroes are new in Patapon 2. In multiplayer ad-hoc mode heroes work together to protect and crack a giant egg obtained in the game. Your Hero Patapon is the only Patapon that can wear masks which, like other equipment, changes the stats and bonus effects of your hero. A heroes real value comes from its flexibility. He can be of any kind of Patapon you currently have including its level. May it be a normal Level 1 Tatepon or a mighty (Level 10) Mogyugyu Megapon - The choice is yours! Thus, he adopts perfectly to hunting, tanking or dealing damage. Every restriction and arsenal of the chosen Rarepon effects your hero as well. There will be a new hero in Patapon 3 called Superhero Patapon. In Patapon 2, whenever your Hero dies, it will revive after a 10 second timer. After, each death, the timer will take 5 seconds longer to finish. Gameplay In the game, your hero is your most powerful unit. They are highly customizable, and are the only Patapons that can wear masks.They also have the ablities of each type. see below to find out how to activate the special powers and what they do. Classes The hero can be made to be any of the nine classes as long as you fufill the requirements. You must have at least one of a class be battle-ready to make your hero become that class. Once a class has been selected, a species and load-out can be selected. Ablities Depending on class, your hero unlocks an ablity. When using the special ability a symbol of a Patapon with wings shows up before they use the ability. Patapon 2: Takes one "set" of commands to activate Patapon 3: Immediate activation Tatepon: Energy Field- Surround all Patapons in an impenetrable protective shield. A major drawback is that the shield will limit the troop's attack abilities ,but will not hold back a boss devouring move. This is a good special power but however your hero tatepon cant attack ( Chaka Chaka Pata Pon ) Yumipon: Broken Arrow- A blazing-fast volley of arrows darken the sky and leave all enemies looking like used pincusions (Pon Pon Pata Pon) Yaripon: The Iron Fist- Causes damage over a wide area. Effective against enemy structures and any enemy nearby. Explosive arrows. (Pon Pon Pata Pon) Kibapon: The Destroyer- Discharge a lethal projectile capable of slicing through any objects that stand in its way. Drill-like charge. (Pon Pon Pata Pon (Patapon 3: Pon Pon Chaka Chaka - Pon Pon Pata Pon)) Mahopon: Hail Mary- Summons down endless meteorites as long as the symbol still lives. he faster the attack speed the faster they fall. (Pon Pon Pata Pon) Toripon: Bunker Buster- Same as Yaripon,but plummeting to the earth instead of thrown up and going down. Dekapon: The Hammer- Each swing of this giant hammer liquefies any enemy that dares stand in the way. Its massive weight makes for slow movement. Swings his hammer around while walking forward slowly. (Pon Pon Pata Pon) Robopon: Tornado Punch- Moves forward swinging both hands. (Pon Pon Pata Pon) Megapon: Icicles of Death- Freezing projectiles hover over a wide area and then explode, dropping a cold blizzard fury on those below. (Pon Pon Pata Pon) Patagate Main Article: Patagate In multiplayer mode, (ad-hoc mode) 4 heroes work together to protect and crack a giant egg obtained in the main game. The rewards include weapons, items, masks, and a new Komupon. History The Patapon who would be known as Hero was once a prince who had a mysterious relationship with the Patapon Princess. When Ormen Karmen took the Princess hostage, Hero shattered the World Egg, thinking that the Princess would be safe. Unfortunately, shattering the egg only unleashed hordes of demons upon the world. After the demons tore down Pata-Pole, Hero was captured by Hoshipon, who scolded Hero for the price for breaking the World Egg. Filled with guilt, Hero puts on the mask the World Egg yielded to wipe his memory clean and make full use of the mask. When Hero arrived at Pata-Pole again to battle Ormen Karmen, the place had an effect on the mask so that Hero's memories were projected as holograms for everyone to see. After the credits Hero is seen sleeping and the Princess giving you your new mission. Trivia *Besides the Hero Patapon encountered in Patapon 2, the Patapon legends also speak of many other heroes which have defended the tribe in ancient times, two of which are actually met during the course of the games. These heroes include, but are not limited to: Ban the Tatepon, Don the Yumipon, Gan, Chin, Ton, and Kan the Yaripons, plus the heroes Yarida , Taterazay , and Yumiyacha featured in Patapon 3. *In Patapon 2, when you met your Hero Patapon, he was in the form of a normal Yaripon and wore a Shuba mask. In the title intro, his true form seems to be Kibapon level 5 Baasara with a Giant Halberd "Grizzly", no Horse, and wore a Shubabbasa mask (level 4 Shuba, can be found in the Darantula Egg). *All Komupons are heroes and can be replicated. The exception is Bakun, who wields Great God Armour. *In Patapon 2, while in Hero Mode, your Hero seems to grow in size a little. Category:Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Story Character